


Soft breeze in a lonely sunday morning. | Dominic Harrison| YUNGBLUD

by partydadmcr



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Love, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partydadmcr/pseuds/partydadmcr
Summary: 19 yrs old Sophie Cook goes through the loss of her parent, and fate will play it's part in her life. Maybe meeting Dominic was a blessing, or life was just playing with her feelings in the worst moment of her life, who knows?‐TW: the story contains traumatic events such as death of loved ones. It also may contain refences at depression, anxiety, and full descriptions of intercourse. Reader discretion is advised.Bear with me if you see any spelling or grammar errors but I'm constanly reading over again the chapters to spot as many errors as possible and make it smooth af----------------------------------------------------------------------I uploaded this story first on wattpad, under the same handle, and it's getting a little bit of traction. I hope you like it and I'll be waiting on your feedback.♥
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Clouds and Stars.

That evening I felt like I needed to take a walk, it was the first time in a while, precisely three weeks. I was wearing some random shirt and jeans, and my coat, no make up and no full fantasy like my peers. My pink socks were sticking out of my boots, pretty visible, since I was wearing just black clothes. I loved it like that, but it didn't stop my anxiety.

The sun was rising, lighting up the city, turning the dark sky into a cascade of beautiful colours, ranging from a bright burgundy to a soft peach colour. I was lucky I was born in a small town, most of the times I was surrounded by trees and small townhouses, barely any noise. But that's the thing, I don't want to live here anymore, it just reminds me of.. death.

I was still roaming around, when I decided find a bench in the nearby park. It was beautiful, the leaves falling from the trees, the gentle breeze, the sky. I was definitely getting lost into the endless beauty of nature, something that I deeply loved. As I was staring around me, a weird feeling started to build inside me, as the sky started to turn grey, I started to feel kind of.. blue. I don't know how I ended up under a tree at 5 am, but here I was. Some memories would just pop up in my head, like the day they abbandoned us. It wasn't their faul, I always told myself. It was raining and they couldn't do much. I just wish they were still with us. They never will never see me and my twin graduate, and they won't see any other milestone we would reach. I couldn't hold my tears any longer, and the fact that a little rain started pouring, just gave me a little bit of relief, even tho it didn't make me stop.

While I was lost into that train of sad memories, a soft voice brought me back to reality. In the moment I didn't catch the words the unknown guy said, I just remember getting lost into an endless hug. I recal the voice whispering in my hear, as he covered me with his umbrella. I don't know how long we stayed like that, or what he said, I just remember being held thight, I would say almost as he was rocking me softly, and I remember glancing at the sky, shifting colous continously and pouring rain on us. I don't know if I actually spoke to the mysterious guy while we were sitting on the grass, I just remember he was there for me, holding me thight and protecting me.

I didn't realized how long it has been, until my phone rang. It was a message, I didn't quite read it, I just looked at the time, that was glowing in the middle of the screen. 10 am. I was definitely surprised, I didn't expect to stop in the park for so long, I was supposed to have a brief walk around the neighbourhood.

"I'm glad you feel better" it was such a gentle voice, he was still quite whispering, and as I turn my head to finally see who I spent the whole morning with, I got lost into his green eyes. He flashed a soft smile. "I-I..." I don't know what I was muttering, while I was recollecting myself, but before I could finish my sentence, he stopped me and pulled me in a hug again. "Don't worry, I know how it feels" he whispered in my hear, as he was gently running his fingers throught my hair. "T-thank you" it was the only thing I was able to pull from my mouth in that moment. Before I could even process what was happening, my phone chimed again. This time I couldn't ignore the text, as we break the hug, I rest my back on the tree behind me. "Where you at? I hope you have ur keys bc I'm going on a date, wish me luck." it was my twin. I couldn't care less actually.

"I'm sorry I kept you here for so long" I finally recollected some words and finished my sentence. "Can I offer you a coffee to thank you?" I kind of blushed when I muttered impulsively. I couldn't avoid noticing the smile growing on his clean shaved face, as he nodded at me. I smiled back as we both stood up.

We didn't talk as we were walking, but it wasn't uncomfortable actually, it gave me some time to connect the blurred memories of the past hours and glance at the nature around me again. I couldn't help but notice some wild flowers growing around the dirt path that crossed the park, and the wet grass. "I should come back here to take some shots" I tought while I was looking around me.

We stopped at a local bistrot, situated next to the town hall, where we got our breakfast. We sat at the fist available table while we were waiting on the waitress to serve us our meal. I couldn't help but notice little things about the guy sat in front of me, as making me realize I didn't even know his name. I brought my hand to the face and mutter "shit I didn't even ask for your name" I shook my head in disagreement, whilst he started laughing at me. 

"Dominic, but you can call me Dom" he smiled as soon as he stopped laughing. I noticed he was going to say something, but he was quicly stopped by the waitress that was handing out our breakfast. "Thank you" we said at the same time. When we realized what just happened, we burst out laughing again. I felt like it didn't matter where we were, what the place looked like, or how crowded the bistrot was, we were just enjoying each other's company. We talked for a while, about everything, ranging from music we liked, to our favourite tea. It felt like I was talking to an old friend, but in reality, I had met him just a few hours earlier.

We definitely spent a few hours in the cozy bistrot, but you know time has to fly. Before we could even realize it was lunch time, so we just left and said goodbye to each other. "it was nice meeting you" I waived while I was walking on Dominic's opposite direction. And when I turned on the music in my earbuds, I realized I never told Dom my name, but at that point I was already too far.

Let me admit, time flies really quickly, few months went by and every now and then I would reminish about Dominic and how dumb I was to forget to tell him my name, but it was time to get back in school, in London. Col and I were ready, as every year to leave our house and move back into the dormitory. This year I was hoping to be assigned to the same appartament with Col as usual, but weirdly enough we were assigned to different floors. Col was smirking at me while he was wishing me luck with the new roommates, I didn't actually say much, I was being more quiet than usual, but he would understand. I just waved him goodbye while I was getting in my room, carryig my box and luggage. The communal area wasn't too bad, and I got lucky enough to get a room far from the bathrooms. The appartmet held two more rooms, which meant two more roommates, and as far as I was concerned, I didn't give a fuck. There were few boxes scattered around the living room, but no sign of other human life, so i just closed myself in my room.

It definitely was better than my old room, it was a little more spacious and well lit. It had a double bed, a dresser and a desk, pretty common for a dorm room. It didn't take long to organize my stuff around the room, it looked like I never actually left. When I was finally done, I took off my shoes and just decided to lay on the bed for a while. 

Well, it didn't last too long, because when I was finally falling asleep, all I could hear was music, and I swear I was going to murder someone. This was really going to be awkward. I was furious I swear, that when I looked in the mirror I was turning red. I took a deep breath before I actually slammed the door open and yelled "What the actual fuck?! Can you lower you fucking music?" but as soon as I opened my eyes, I regretted yelling like a freak. 

Surprisingly enough, I recognized the bright green eyes that I just yelled at, it was Dominc, staring at me like he saw a ghost. "What?!" I spitted out while I was literally staring at the guy with the messy hair. He barely made a sound actually, it was more like a mewl, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. I think we stared at each other for a solid minute before I decided to get back in my room and mind my own business. As I closed the door behind me I felt the urge to take a cold shower to calm my nerves. Plenty of emotions where going through my heart and brain at the same time, from utter surprise to complete disbelief, and lowkey happiness even tho I didn't gave it away. 

I got everything I needed for the shower, including my clean clothes, cause hell no I wasn't making this more awkward. Surprisingly they chilled down after I scolded at them. Before stepping out I fixed my glasses and my hair so I wouldn't look too much like a trash bag. They were there still dealing with boxes, they seemed like they were already friends, and I couldn't help but notice that both the guys weren't wearing much, both with just their socks, underwear and t-shirts. I decided to not give them too much attention even tho I was clearly blushing. I just closed myself in the bathroom without saying anything to them and started running that cold water and I took the most relieving shower. 

I didn't even dry my hair, I just fixed them in a quick bun and wore my clean clothes, I couldn't stop but notice that my purple hair were fading into a more pastel colour. It was already 6 pm when I was finally hungry, so I got back to my room, threw the dirty clothes in the laundry bin and got the grocery bags I forgot to unload as usual. I did feel better after the shower, so when I noticed that the guys were in their rooms, I knocked at their doors. 

"Are you hungry?" I muttered at both. The guy I didn't know just ignored me, instead Dominic rose from his room with a smirk on his face. "I take that as a yes, I guess" I said walking back to the kitchen area. He kind of stopped himself and tried to catch my attention.

"Uhm I'm sorry" he muttered "I should have fucking apologized earlier" he was mumbling really quickly, and I just turned over to glance at him while he was talking. "But I was fucking caught out of guard, they didn't mention having a girl as a flatmate, nor I expected to see you" I was studying his movements, he was playing with his fingers, and for the first time I noticed how his english accent was marked. He noticed I was just looking at him, so he got closer and raised his pinky finger towards me. "Pinky promise I won't be a fucking asshole again" I smiled because he surprised me with this action, and before going towards the kitchen again I just replied "There's no need for a pinky promise, you are fine".

I blasted some rock music while I was cooking and almost forgot that he was there, I was just too absorbed by the mac and cheese I was making. As I laid the table and served food, Dominic finally snapped back to reality. "Wait" he started thinking and mumbling "Fuck I don't know your name already, what the fuck?!" his accent made me smile, and I definitely laughed when I saw his face clenching when he realized the funny situation we were into. "Sohie, nice to meet ya" I joked faking his accent and handing him my hand to shake it. "Oh you are so funny" he fake laughed while we started eating.

During dinner we ended up talking about school and our interests. I got to know that he really liked music and he was looking foward to graduate and start his music career, he was looking for opportunities out here in London as he was finishing his studies, actually we spoke mainly about music, and we noticed that we had similar music taste, which let me say, it's a good thing. Even when we finished eating, we sat there at the table, that was pushed next to a window. We enjoyed so much talking that we barely noticed that the sunlight was slowling getting dimmer and dimmer, until we ended up in the pitched dark kitchen. We even forgot to check our phones, to the point that I ended up with several messages from Col telling me to have dinner by myself. "Wow he was going to ditch me anyways, weird, lucky me I had dinner already" I thought that I didn't said that out loud, but my brain played me. In fact Dominic raised an eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?" he asked me and I just couldn't help but spill the tea to him. "Oh it's just my twin brother, he is weird, I guess" he didn't ask for further explanations but just let go of the topic. We just cleaned up the kitchen and I disappeared in my room. 

We didn't have a balcony, but we had a pretty funcional emergency stair system, that allowed the rooms to have a escape stair in case there was an emergency, so as my usual, I grabbed my sketchbook and climbed outside the window, sitting on the metal floor. I just put on my earbuds and let the flow of thoughts pervade me while I started sketching. I didn't plan on drawing anything in particular, but I was definitely having an internal discussion on the beauty of fate. 

If someone would have told me that I would have met a really nice guy during a meltdown, and after months I would causally end up in the same dorm room as him, I would have never believed him. I don't precisely know how I felt, if I was shocked, happy or relieved, but I didn't draw much. I just drew a pair of eyes, and then I got lost in the beauty of the sky. We were lucky enough to end up in a poorly lit area, because it allowed me to glance at the sky at its full beat. I could see most of the stars, and I couldn't help but shed some tears. It was something pretty common for me, that got worse after my parents passing, but soon enough I was drifted to sleep out there, on the emergency stair, under an immensely beautiful sky.


	2. It's alright, we'll survive.

I don't know what's worse between being woken up from the sun hitting directly on the face, sleeping on the metal bars that composed the emergency stairs, your phone blasting your ringtone over and over again or your roommate yelling at you because he found you asleep in front of his room.

"Soph get the hell up." Dominic was shaking me continuously. "What the actual fuck Soph. Wake the fuck up" I barely realized what was happening, my head was exploding in one of the worse migranes of my existence. "Shut the fuck up, Dom" I wasn't definitely the most friendly person in the morning. I slowly got up, while Dominic was still questioning why I was sleeping on the emergency stairs. I didn't quite gave him an answer I just answered the phone and started cussing at the caller without even reading who it was. When I was finally done, I just hung up, grabbed all my stuff and headed back in my room.

I tossed all my stuff on the bed, grabbed my meds and went in the kitchen, I took them as my usual morning routine, and this time I added some ibuprofen for my migraine. I also found my kettle that was somewhere in the cabinets, and proceeded to make me some tea. I don't know what I chose, or where I sat, if I drank it directly from the kettle or I got a mug, I just remember that I sat where I was last night, and drank the tea, holding my head with my hands, waiting on the ibuprofen to kick in. 

It took a solid 30 minutes to see the first effects, and that's when I realized what happened. I finally lifted my head slowly, almost as if I was scared of making it drop on the floor, and I saw Dominic concerned about my current state. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm not a morning person" I muttered. "Nor a migrane one" I added sipping on tea. He just smiled, and didn't say much. That's when I asked him if he liked tea, his face lit up and just nodded. I think I was scared of talking to not get me angry again. In the meantime I poured him a cup of tea and sat back. We didn't talk, we spent the following hour we just drank tea and enjoyed the silence.

It was very relaxing, until the other roommate got out of his room. He was definitely louder than any other person I knew up to that day. "Good morning my sunshines" he was too emphatic for the time. Both me and Dominic just looked at him and didn't say anything. The tall dark-haired guy sat next to me, and he proceeded talking to me. "So what's your name strawberry?". I definitely gave him a death stare as I mumbled my name. "Call me strawberry again and I'll wax your legs while you are sleeping" I stood up and threw my cup back in dishwasher, and walked back to my room. "My name is Calum, Dwarf". I swear, he was getting on my nerves. But again, killing somebody counts as homocide so I don't think it's a good idea.

I collected one of my heavier sketchpads and my watercolours. I noticed that from the kitchen's window I could have a nice look at the camp's rose garden and greenhouse. So I sat there, earbuds blasting music and started sketching carefully. I was almost mesmerized by the cup of water, whenever I would dip the dirty paintbrush. The new colour spreading in the water like a small and gracious jellyfish. I was drinking what I assumed was the third cup of tea of the day, while I was letting the flow of colours pervade me. 

As soon as I was done I just left the sketchbook on the table drying while I grabbed my xbox and plugged it in the tv in the living room and started playing quietly on the couch at overcooked, with some internet friends. While I was concentrating, Dominic sat next to me. "Whatcha doing?" he was almost leaning towards me interested in what I was doing. I stopped the game andd handed him a controller. I didn't even explain it, I just legitimately forced him to play with me.

"Are you ready? We have to cook" he didn't seem too confident, but he was positive.

"Soph what the fuck, pass me some salmon" he laughed uncontrollably.

"Dom stop running towards me and wash the goddamn dishes" I smirked at him.

"Soooph the fucking rice is catching on fire, you dickhead!" I couldn't help but pause the game and turn toward him. "How'd you just call me?" I raised an eyebrow pulling my legs on the couch and crawling in his direction, with a death-like stare, but jokingly. "Dickhead" he spat smirking at me. "Dickhead" I repeated as he was nodding. The second he nodded I started tickling him, or at least I attempted. He was definitely stronger than me, at the point that he lifted me up, and threw me back on the couch. I couldn't stop laughing the more he would tickle me, more more and more. His green eyes were sparkling of joy while we just couldn't cease laughing. When I wasn't expecting him to stop, he did, he stood there, on the top of me, staring me in my dark eyes, and just smiled. I don't remember why, but I felt the urge of an hug, so I just took a long breath and embraced him. He didn't question why I did it, or anything. He just held me tight like the day we met for the first time, and it felt.. good. 

Then when he didn't expect it, I started tickling him again. I don't know for how long we played like kids, but we were stopped by somebody knocking at the door. Dominic was the one picking it up, while I was fixing myself. All I heard was Dominic shoked exclaiming with his strong english accent "Holy shit you look so much like her mate", I couldn't keep it serious, at the point that I bursted out laughing. I stood up, while I was legitimately making fun of him.

"Mate would ya like to fock off?" I jumped on Dominic's back strocking his already messy hair laughing. Col was definitely confused on what he just saw, but he didn't question much. Dominic held me up for something like a minute, but then he dropped me on the floor, both laughing our asses off, I'm pretty sure my brother thought we were high or something. When we finally stopped laughing we let Col in and we just went in my room.

"So did you find out why we are not in the same room as always?" I asked while I sat on the soft bed. He seemed weird actually, he just shrugged, I bet he didn't even ask. "So how are your roommates, Col?" I emphatized his name, to make him say something. But he seemed reluctant. "Nice" he mumbled playing with his T-Shirt. "Are you ok?" I kept asking, he was distant, it was the first time in our lives where he didn't want to share anything with me, we have always been really close, he was there when everybody just left, and vice versa. It really upsets me that he is not interest in sharing anything with me right not, and doesn't even bother asking me anything, like we were completely different people. The more I would try and ask, the more he would ignore me and the more I would get angrier. After a solid twenty minutes of me begging for anything I just couldn't control myself anymore. 

"You know what?" I raised my voice while I was getting up "If you don't want to talk you can fucking leave" I made my way towards my door and slammed it open. "You are weird, you are being an asshole and I don't need you to come here, for what?" the more I would spit out words, the more my voice would raise. "Nevermind I don't even know why you are here" I kept talking with the most straight face I could pull, he was clearly not interested, he had the same resting bitch face I had. "You can fucking go" I mimicked him the way out with my hands, raising my middle fingers up, as he got out.

I slammed the door closed behind me, as soon as I saw he was out of the appartament. Was I too hard on him? As soon as I even asked myself I shrugged the idea. I took out my phone, and for the first time in a while I texted my best friend. She lives in Thailand, and we used to be neighbours before her family decided she was better off the UK. 

I was welcomed by her soft voice, that tried to calm me, but I was clearly too tense. Then she started asking questions about school, and that's when she went full ammo on me.

"So tell me about your roommates, since you are not with the twat, you now have to make new friends" I could hear her smirk growing, getting ready to ask me. I was starting the sentence when she cut me straight off. "Anyone cute this year?". That was the moment when I turned the videocall on, I facepalmed myself while I finally explained the situation. "So there's to guys this year." she started yelling like her favourite team won the world championship. "Sis chill. That's not even the interesting part" I laughed. When she finally stopped I started outlining the situation.

"So I had a breakdown, a month after mom and dad passed, and at 4 am I went out for a walk." she was listening carefully, hoping I would spill the biggest tea in the history of my existence. "and in the park I just sat under a tree, and just went on crying like a child. And this guy sees me" Her face was priceless, her eyes widened waiting on me to keep going. "And I have no clue why, how, and how long we stayed there. He was just hugging me and whispering shit. I don't really remember how it happened and what he told me, but he just stayed there, when everyone that knew me just shrugged the problem off" my eyes started to water a little, while I was going further. "Like y'know, I felt I was alone, Col was being distant, everyone turned their back on me, you are on the other side of the globe.. so when I finally stopped crying endlessly, I offered him breakfast to thank him" She smiled, but she wanted me to vent and take it off my chest. It was our thing, sitting there silently, listening to each other.

"He told me his name, we spent two hours in that bistrot were me and you used to go after school, and we stayed there for hours chatting. The fun part is that we were so drawn into the conversation, that I forgot to tell him my name." I started laughing while I was wiping the tears off my face. "So what's his name? Is he your dorm neighbour or what?" I could see she changed her position while her curiosity was rising, I moved too, laying on my stomach towards the window, so she could see me better, with the sunlight directly on my face. And in that exact moment somebody knocked on the door, I took off one of my earbuds. "If it's you Col, you can go fuck yourself" I yelled.

"Soph, It's me, Dom.." he took a brief pause before continuing. "Can I come in?" I took the other earbud off, and threw the phone on the bed, while I got up, and I unlocked the door. "What's up?" I noticed he had two mugs of tea with him. "I just thought you might need one, I didn't want to overhear but it was.." I stopped him before finishing as I let him in. "Sit wherever you want" I accompained my words with my hand gestures, and in the meantime I got my phone. "Listen Ad, I gotta go" I told my friend, noticing that I could see Dom in the videocall through the mirror on the back of the door. He was wearing a hoodie, and his pink socks. His hair were messy again, I wonder if he does that on purpose. Before I could even finish saying my goodbye to her, she hun up on me.

"nice room" he said handing me my cup of tea. I just turned off the lights as the sun was setting, and just sat on the carpet next to the window, glancing at the sky. "I'm sorry you had to hear that" I felt like I needed to apologize. He sat next to me quietly. 

"I don't know what you are going through, I barely just got to know your name" he giggles sadly, "but if you need to talk, or a hug, I'm here" He put his mug on the floor has he moved his hand in front of me, gesturing me to hold it. And so I did, it was fun how small my hand was in his. My eyes started to water again, as my hands started to shake. As rain started pouring, the more I would start panting. For a few seconds I could still picture my parents right there. I laid on the carpet completely trying to catch up my breath, but the more I would try, the more it would get bad. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I didn't realize that Dom left and came back with a glass of water and he handed me my medication bag, that was on the desk.

It took a while for the medication to kick in again, but he was there, silently stroking my back softly. He just sat there like the friend I've been missing lately.

‐  
Well I'll be publishing it anyways even if it'll be forgotten lol  
Luv u


	3. Cup of tea.

First monday was almost done. Mrs. Gutierrez, my drawng teacher was assigning the first project. On the first day. Saying that I was already pissed was an understatement. Today wasn't to bad nor good, but for the first time in a while I didn't sit next to Col, that was still avoiding me like I have some sort of virus.

"So the deadline is the beginning of next month, I want you to do a portrait. Any subject is valid" Mrs Gutierrez repeated while the bell rang. That was it for today. As usual I headed to the cafeteria to grab some quick lunch and head back to the dormitory. As soon as I got out of the main building, I quickly grabbed my lunch and sat down to the first empty table. 

It didn't take much for me to eat and recollect my stuff, but I was pretty unlucky to be placed in the furthest dormitory, it was a solid 15 minutes walk from the main campus. I almost regretted wearing vans. 

When I entered the appartment something was off. There was Dominic on the couch laying in his underwear like he was living alone. "Did you skip the last period today?" I asked him while I was tossing my bag in my room, and then crushing on the other side of the couch. He just handed me a bag of chips and smirked. "My god, Dom" I didn't say much more, we just chilled on the couch, sometimes we would do something but mainly we stayed there chatting about random stuff. The he jumped.

"Listen man, how about we play videogames?". And I guess that's what we spent the day, or actually the following month.

Time flew so quickly, Col kept avoiding me, rumors said he was dating one of his roommates, but it was his life, he decided it was a nice choice to ghost me out of the blue. I got to know Calum a little more, even tho he barely spent time in the appartment, most of the times he would just go out and come back with girls, and let's say there was no music that could ease their noise. 

Then there's Dominc. We grew pretty close, we really enjoyed chatting, playing videogames and messing around. We got to know some more stuff about each other, and we had few classes together, and either we sat together, or we would tease each other. It was pretty fun. He was a neverending flow of energy and fun. We really enjoyed our evening tea, and having lunch together at school. We both didn't have many friends in there, but surely we were there for each other. 

Let's just say that for the first time I made a friend without Col being involved. For years I would just meet new people through Col, I was _just C_ ol twin, and all of this made me realize how all my friendship were built around him, and if that was the truth, I'd rather been alone.

I was quickly brought back to reality by Dom that was trying to bleach his hair in our bathroom.

"Why don't you fucking help me S" I shook my head as I gestured I knew nothing about this shit, and just leaving him there, I wasn't going to be a disappointment for Brad Mondo. As I was grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen I find myself glancing at the calendar we hung up on the fridge, and I realized I had the drawing project due the following day. 

"FUCK" It was the only sound that would be coming out of my mouth as I was looking around for my sketchpad. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" I kept yelling roaming around my room and the living room. "Dominic did you see my sketchpad somewhere?" I growled sticking my head in the bathroom. He was wrapping clingfilm on his hair. He just shrug it off and exited the bathroom like I didn't ask anything. He just jumped on the couch and putting his feet on the back of the couch, with his pink socks sticking out. 

Finally after 20 minutes of begging, Dominic decided to collaborate and look for the sketchpad with me. He was walking around and then he entered his room. "Dom I've never been in your room, it can't be there" I yelled at him. His head snuck out of the door, he winked at me and then disappeared inside again, and that was when I surrendered at the thought of failing the exam, and just crouched on the floor.

I did stay on the floor for an hour just playing on my phone, when all I can hear is "So this eyes belongs to...?" Dominic voiced echoed in the bathroom, as he was holding my sketchbook and looking at the drawing.

At first I wasn't recalling what he was referring to, until he started flipping the pages.

"Wait is that me..?" 

When I heard that, I instantly jumped and raced towards Dominic, grabbing the sketchpad from his hands. Shit, shit, shit. Of course he picked out the only sketch I made during class. My existence is a fucking joked. I don't remember what I said, or if I actually said anything, I just rushed back in my room and locked myself in. I took a deep breath and just concentrated on the portrait I had to do, before panicking.

Staying enclosed in that room was making me nervous, it doesn't matter how many posters were hung on the wall, how many pictures were on the nightstand. I just needed fresh air, and that's when I decided to sit outside on the emergency stairs. This time I didn't even bother to use my earbuds, I just put my phone next to me and I played my playlist. 

I scratched at least 10 attemps, you know what they say, don't tear the page off? Well I didn't gave a fuck. Nothing would be good enough, and I had a night to come up with something. My chemical romance went through, and the more I would try, the more it would look like shit. Surprisingly enough when I less expected, I heard Dominic humming before he leaned towards me. I could hear his breath on my neck as I was trying to sketch something similar to a face.

"What are you doing out here, bunny?" he softly whispered in my hear. I was trying so hard to do a good job, that the moment when I aggressively tore the page off the sketchpad, I let out a groan. "Finishing this fucking assignment" I was also trying to ignore the fact that I had to explain why I had a drawing of him in my sketchbook, which, for the record, I don't have. 

He gently run his hand on the paper, and slowly pressed his finger on the back of my hand as he just tried to reassure me. "You can make it, I saw your works" He took my phone and skipped the song, and 'Do I wanna know" by Arctic Monkey started playing. "Better" he said letting out a sigh of relief. "So" he resumed, "What do you have to do?" I could feel his breath again on my neck as he was looking at me. I rested my head against the wall as I let out a deep breat, looking at the deep blue sky. "A portrait, but nothing good is coming out tonight" I proceeded to put the sketchpad betweeen me and Dom, then I raised my legs and rested them on the metal bar that was the rail. He did the same, and then rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm just going to accept that I'll fail this, I don't care anymore" I sighed in disappointed. I didn't really like to admit it, but it really bothered me that I couldn't put anything on paper. That's when Dom spoke again. 

"How about you get a model for the project..?" I turned my head towards him, that was still resting his head on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but frown at him. "Is that cheating?" he smirked. "No it's not, but where I can find one at this time?" I was playing it dumb, to see where he wanted to get with this.

"How about me?" he laughed out loud. That was drawing the line, he was laughing at me, while I was trying to find a solution for this mess. So I grabbed my stuff and got up, he was almost falling when I moved, and when he realized I was leaving, he grabbed my wrist.

I never realized how strong he actually was, and how his hand was firm. "I'm not joking, dummy, let's try" he said as he accompained me back on the metal flooring.

"Just relax and I'll try" I muttered as I told him to choose a position. He pulled up his legs and rested his arms on his knees, then I leaned back on the wall and skipped songs again. I loved how he just stayed there, his eyes clenched, and his mouth open a little, to give me the best view of his plump lips. Did I ever mentioned how his lips were big? You don't see many brits blessed like this.

It was sunrise when I was finally done. I guess having a model helped out. He looked at me, waiting to see the final product, I handed him the, now, destroyed sketchpad as I sat again next to him, enjoying the view of the sky. It was such a beautiful landscape, the light going through the leaves of the trees, the grass sparkling because of the morning dew or simply the sky turning in beautiful colours. It reminded me of the day I met him. 

I rested my head on his shoulder as I was being mesmerised by the beautiful panorama, and before I could even process it, my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep on him.

The next thing I know is that I woke up in an extremely messy room and a faint smell of tea. I rolled in the duvet as I laid on the side, and resting on the silky pillow. That's when the door opened, and Dominic appeared with a cup of tea and some cookies on the side. "Good morning sleepyhead" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed offering me the cute pink cup. I slowly sat down and thanked him. Besides the enormous amount of clothes on the floor, the room was really cute, he had some posters hung on the wall and few instruments.

"I didn't know you played guitar" I said sipping tea. He gently leaned towards me and pecked my cheek and whispered "I'll give you a show someday" then he jumped off the bed, and started running around his room.

"Get ready, we gotta get to school il 45 minutes, you better not miss that assignment, young lady" How can somebody just jump around like that?

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about the drawing Dom saw the day before. I had to find an excuse. I could pull something for the one during music history, but how about the eyes? I cannot just go on and say that I was thinking about the day we met. All this thinking was almost making me panick, which led me to leave the assignment on Mrs Gutierrez desk, and just get back at the dorm.

The walk wasn't too bad, but it made me realize how microscopic and irrelevant I was, just for the fact that my twin brother decided it was a good idea to leave me was enough, not counting the nightmares and my failing at life.

If my life had a soundtrack, the title would be "19 years of disappointment"

I just felt an obnoxious ache everywhere, but that didn't stop me from reaching my dorm, and crush on the couch with my comforter, and shedding some tears.

All came to an end when Dominic entered the room. The first thing I noticed was a cut on his eyebrow and a bruise on his lip.

===================================================

Hi everyone, here is cpt 3, I already wrote up to chapter 9, and I decided that I'm going to publish every monday♥

I hope u'll like it;)

Btw the drawing scene and drama is taken from an actual experience I had with a girl I liked during highschool lol


	4. Creep

"What do you mean with 'I just hit my locker'?" I frowned while I was medicating Dom's eye. For the first time since we met, I was the one taking care of him, it was always him picking up my pieces, I couldn't let this go.

The bathroom was so small that it barely fit the two of us, but when I was done, I didn't think twice on sitting on his lap, and I just softly hugged him. I could feel his heartbeat through the soft fabric. It broke my heart to see him so vulnerable, it was obvious that something had happened and he wasn't okay, but I also knew how bad it felt to feel pushed to say something. When I felt that he was more relaxed, we just got up and moved to my room to watch a movie.

It took us a while to choose, but we ended up going on a how to get away with murder marathon. While I was getting pop corns ready he closed the blinds and prepared the room. He fixed the pillows so that he could sit comfortably and turned off the lights. He mimicked to lay down and rest my head on his lap, and so I did, without questioning him.

All I could feel was him playing with my hair and occasionally scratching my arm delicately, everytime I felt his fingers play with my skin, shivers would run through my spine, and for a split second I was happy Col ditched me. 

Slowly as the episodes would go, we ended up both laying there and holding each other, it felt good for once to feel some kind of affection, even just little things like scratches or a simple hug, bringing each other a cup of tea when we felt it was appropriate, or just listening. I didn't have this in almost forever, actually, and it never felt this good. 

"you know" I whispered, letting my brain flow and take off the burden off of my chest, Dominic shifted his sight from the screen to me, as he was now holding my hand. "I never had this before" I let out a sigh as he kept stroking the palm of my hand delicately. "What do you mean?" he asked with an hint of curiosity in his eyes and voice. "Affection" I shrugged as I turned back my head towards the sceen. "Well, let's fix this" he said lowering his voice and planting a kiss on my forhead. With a quick move he pulled me up and got me on his lap, so he could hug me thighter, until we actually drifted asleep.

The days went by and we really sticked out to our marathon, we would lay there and get comfortable. Now our routine was getting busier and busier, and our relationship stronger and stronger, and I liked it. We would walk to school together every morning, and we would sit next side by side in class. 

That morning we were walking together as usual, telling jokes and messing around. "What's the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnat woman?" I would ask him, but before finishing the joke, we were stopped aggressively by Col that pushed me harshly. "Col are you fucking crazy?" I stepped in front again, he blankly stared at me, as Dom was backing off a little instead. I've never seen my brother with such hatred in his eyes. "You know what? Fuck off" I yelled grabbing Dominic's hand and getting further away from him.

"I didn't expect you to spend time with creeps" Col said under his breath, with an hint of terror in his voice. He knew that he would have pissed me off by saying something like this. He knew how much I would protect the people that I care about, and so I did. 

I don't know what was running through my veins, but my face clenched and turned completely red. Dominic was now trying to take me away, but he definitely felt that my hand was sweating and contracting over and over again. I took a deep breath before turning around, facing Col that was waiting on me to react. I have no clue what was going through his brain, but I didn't care. With all the strenght I had I spread my fingers wide open, you could clearly see the veins showing through the skin, and that's when I hit him on his face. 

He knew I actually took boxing classes during high school, so he was well aware of my potential. "Do that again and you are going to feel the taste of your fucking blood" I said getting closer to him, looking straight into his blue eyes. "And don't even try to think about getting close to my fucking friends" and with than, I got Dom's hand again, and finally walked away.

The morning went through really slowly, I was blessed to have most of my classes alone, so I just could avoid talking about what happened, but sooner or later I would have had to face it, and it was at lunchtime. Instead of sitting at the cafeteria as usual, I grabbed a tea and started walking towards the campus' park, laying down on the grass.

There I spent my time connecting the dots, I almost felt like a complottist. What if my brother was the guy that bullied Dominic and he was scared to tell me? What if my brother is just jealous, or he is out of his mind? The more I would think about the piece of shit I shared most of my life with, the more I would get tense. Here we are again, wondering why my twin was such a scumbag. I just wanted to be alone for a while, that's why I laid there for hours, with my music going on continuously. I think that I even fell asleep at some point.

It was around 9 pm that I decided to get back to the dorm, I was still trying to ignore everything happening around me by just blasting my music at full volume. When I got in the appartment, Dominic was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"Ehi, Soph I-" I didn't give him the time to finish his sentence, I didn't want to sound rude, but I just wanted to stay alone for the night. I closed myself in the room, and turned on my laptop along with the little lights placed around my room, creating a really dim light, enough to permit me to not fall but not enough to disturb me. I just put on a random show and folded myself in the comforter.

Well skins wasn't the best option, I spend the whole time bawling my eyes out, I couldn't erease my brother's eyes from my brain, I felt so.. lost. He has always been there for me, and now I am crying for his fucking fault, acting like it didn't bother me just made it worse. I don't know what went through my brain in that split second, but I barely looked at my reflection on the mirror before getting out of the room. I looked like a dumpster fire in the middle of a summer afternoon. I just had an oversized striped shirt on and a pair of socks when I aggressively knocked on Dominic's door. 

It took him a good minute to open, just to realize that he was probably sleeping since it was 1 am, but just when I was getting back to my room, I felt his strong grip on my arm, pulling me towards him. He closed the door behind us as I let my head sink in his chest. He picked me up as I was being overwhelmed by the soft scent of tea and sweat, and he just held me tight whilst sitting on the bed. He was there, caressing my skin as I would just tremble as a leaf on a windy day. 

"Thank you for earlier" he gave me a little kiss on the top of my head as I was on his lap, our legs intertwining gently. "Nobody ever did something like that for me". The more we would be there, the more it felt right. 

"Can we skip school tomorrow?" I said, looking up to Dom with teary eyes. "Whatever you want" he just pressed his lips again against my cheek causing it to lit up on fire. 

"How do you do this?" I start rumbling. "How can you always pick up my pieces?" he held me tighter the more I would mormour. "How can you always fix me?" his hands were so soft at the touch with my skin, almost like I was caressed by a feather, leaving little shivers on my skin. 

"You are not a creep" I moved Dominic's hand in mine, I could feel him smile delicately. 

After a while on the bed, I just wanted to drink something, so I proceeded to get the bottle of wine that I was keeping in the refrigerator ready for my sad moments. We shared few cups of wine on Dominic's bed, up until he decided I had too much wine, I was at the verge of slurring when he grabbed my glass. I felt like my head was too light, and I was pretty sure that I would have fell if I got up. "Can I sleep next to.." I stopped for a second as I was trying to catch my breath. "..to you tonight?" I blatantly mumbled. He was really silent and condescending, he helped me out laying on the bed since I was clearly tipsy.

"Please hug me" I stammered again. "I need an hug" I admitted. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then laid next to me, pressing his skin against mine, and intertwining his legs with mine. How could he be so perfect? What was happening to me?

\---------  
This I wrote while I was thriving for affection at 3 am, lmao  
It's shorter than usual but yeah..

I hope u like it, luv you♥


	5. Roommates Bonding.

"Listen Cal, It's three am, why don't we stop playing monopoly, and we play something funnier?" I offered while looking for some alchool in the fridge, I took the two vodka bottles I hid in the back, and a glass, and jumped on the couch. "'Who is up for some drinking and bonding?" I slammed the small cup on the table as I was pouring the liquid. "I hope you are not squeamish, cause I only have one of these" I said holding the cup and playing with it, before shoving it off my thoat. The burning sensation of the liquid crossing my body, giving me goosebumps. Dominic went directly for the bottle, chugging down the amout of liquor he would have got for a shot, instead Cal was being a pussy.

"Listen I just want to beat your asses here" he insisted, Dom and I bursted out laughing, while we were both jumping on the couch. "Why don't we play some truth or dare?" Dominic said gulping down the bottle again. "YES BUT WITH A TWIST" I yelled.

The bottle was spinning as we all got a shot of vodka before turning. I could feel my head becoming lighter and lighter the more I would take shots, feeling a burst of confidence running through my veins. It stopped first on Calum and then on me.

"Truth or dare?" I shaked my head as I slurred. "Truth, I'm not gonna make out with you" as I realized what I said I covered my mouth in disbelief, but then started laughing.

"Oh I feel so offended cutie" he laughed at me. "How many boyfriends did you have? I bet you have a fucking list" he had this concentrated smirk on hi face, but he was going to be so disappointed. "None" I laughed moving in a funny way my shoulders and doing the peace sign.

I took a shot again, as I made the bottle spin again, and they were in hutter shock. "I'm not gonna recover from this" Calum sighed, as the bottle ended on him and then on Dominic.

"How are you so fucking lucky to decide again?!" I jumped again on the couch facing Calum and taking the vodka bottle from his hands, drinking from the it again. "My girl, I don't know" he just laced his fingers together waiting on Dominic to take a choice. "Dare" he said pressing his and on the temples.

"You have to pour a shot of Vodka on Soph navel and sucking or licking all the vodka from it" he had a perverted like leer on his face, while me and Dominic were staring at him in disbelief, _what can be so bad about it, he just have to drink from my belly-button,_ I thought, so before they were able to discuss it, I laid on the couch pulling up my shirt, showing off a little piece of the tattoo I had done on the lower belly-pelvis area. It was a little baphomet rappresentation I made back when I was in high school. Dominic was looking at me with the bottle in his hand waiting on my approval, I just relaxed and closed my eyes. Dom was so tipsy that his hands were shaking while he was pouring the cold drink on my navel, he still looked for my approval before trying to drink the liquor, and when he realized that I was fine with it, he went through. 

The more he would lean, the more I would feel his breath next to the belly button area, I felt like he was being.. anxious? He took his time before I could feel his tongue hitting my skin softly giving me goosebumps. That moment it felt like minutes, his tolgue going back and forth around my navel, sometimes almost missing the spot, until he decided that it didn't work quick enough. That's when he pressed his pulpy lips on my body and started gently sucking. For a second I felt that I was going short on breath, arching my back, was I... liking it? He had to put his hand a little further up and press me down the couch again as I was slightly moving, it felt like he was teasing me, especially when our eyes met and I was gasping for hair.

As he was done, leaving me breathless, I turned my head to Calum that was zooning out, and probably missed the scene, almost porn-like. I turned towards Dom again, and as our eyes interlocked we both blushed a little. Now it was Dominic's turn to spin the bottle, and so he did, landing again on Calum and again on me.

"Listen here you shithead" I jumped on my seat. "If you make me do some weird shit, I'll crucify your ass" I drank again, hinting I was up for a dare.

"7 minutes in heaven with whoever you prefer of the two" he smirked. Did he seriously think I would choose him to lock me in a closet with? As I was getting the bottle I just stood up and grabbed Dominic's hand and raising my middle finger to Calum. 

I legitimately dragged him in my room and opened my closet, gesturing him to get in and get comfortable. He just got in and spread his legs so that I could have had a little bit of room. As we closed the door we turned on the timer. 

"So" he was the first one to speak of the two "you never had a boyfriend" it wasn't a question, and I could feel that he was moving around, then he grabbed something and threw it at me. I nodded before being hit by one of my bras. "Yeah, pretty unlucky I guess" I exhaled heavily. "Why so?" I felt his hand moving and reaching my knee, where he started massaging slowly.

"I mean I guess I wan't good enough?" the fact that I couldn't see anything was upsetting me even more, was I supposed to tell him that this stuff hits home too bad? I've never been confident, and the rejections over the years were a big smudge on my self-esteem. "I mean" I started stuttering "I would like somebody" I started also playing with my fingers. "They would agree to go out on dates" my voice started trembling. "And they either didn't show up, or rejected me" I started crying lightly. 

"Well they are fucking assholes" he said throwing me the vodka bottle after taking a long sip, and so did I.

6 minutes.

"You know what?" I took a short breath before drinking again from the bottle, getting again that rush of confidence. "I-" I started slurring really bad as Dominic pulled me in a hug again, aware that I was going to go either on a self pity rush or a confident speech. I was invested in the smell of tea again but mixed with the strong smell of vodka and his sweat, and let me say that I loved it. Not the vodka one, but the tea and sweat, it felt so good.

"It's going to be fine" he hushed softly in my ear. I was tearing again, sometimes I wonder If I even do something else in my life that's not crying.

"Not it's not" I took a deep breath and pushed my head against his torso, trying to get as much warmth from it, I never felt what hugs percieve, and he was the only one giving me those kind of energy. "People don't like me" I started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

5 minutes.

He held me thighter, time seemed to stop in there. "I do" he whispered, and I was so surprised I broke the hug, trying to get face to face with him even tho I couldn't see him. "You- you do?" I stuttered, as he wiped the tears off my face. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was just me and him and I was okay with it. He pulled me again in an hug and stroked my hair over and over again. We had long silences but they were comfortable, I actually enjoyed.

4 minutes.

"Yes, I do like you Soph" he just panted a kiss on my forehead. _I just want to feel loved_ , I though as I let myself surrender in Dominic's embrace again.

"You do?" he wishpered softly in my hear, did I just say it instead of thinking it? Well I just nodded, and we were silent again. I could feel his heart beating while I was resting on him.

2 minutes.

I was sipping again on the vodka, passing the bottle to Dom, and just enjoy the sound of his heart pounding.

1 minute.

"Have you ever kissed somebody?" he whsipered slightly, I stayed silent, giving away the answer like that. I broke the hug again and sat in front of him, being hit by his breath again, I pulled up my legs and pressed my head against them, getting closer to him, I couldn't quantify the distance, but now I could almost feel his face no further than few inches and his breath getting heavier as we got closer.

10 seconds.

Our noses where almost touching as both were now leaning towards each other, protected by the darkness.

And that's when the alarm went off.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I wrote this listening to Do I wanna know by AM lol 

i hope u liked it


	6. I think I am Ok

We took the morning off as the amount of alcohol we chugged was enormous, I think we were developing this habit of sleeping together. Most of the times he would wake up and bring me a cup of tea, but that morning I woke up first.

His messy hair laying on the pillow, his eyes closed and his soft mouth slightly parted looking so angelic. I guess I never realized how attractive he was, and let's not point out how his hugs were ressuring, or how funny he was, or supportive, or kind. I never actually felt nor lived something like this before, I guess it wasn't my time to shine, but who knows, maybe this year, staying away from Col, would give me more freedom to try.

I was so tempted to kiss him on the cheek, but he looked so peaceful, he was hugging the pillow and his legs were intertwining with mine, softly breathing, could this be forever? Sometimes he would hum or just talk a little in his sleep, it was adorable. Sometimes I wonder what goes around in his mind, he is full of ideas, always full of energy, and I love the fact that he feel comfortable enough to be himself around me, and that was a mutual feeling, he made me feel so good just for being myself, no matter what I wear or what I do, and it's such a new feeling for me, especially after feeling oppressed for 19 years of my life, it was like he was the person I've been looking for my entire life, he somewhat completed me.

Sometimes he would try and reach for my hand in his sleep, but I wasn't close enough, and whenever I would get closer, he would grab me like a teddy bear, that's how I ended in his arms, his bare skin against my back, separated only by the cotton shirt, I would just let me go, and relax as he would hold me thight, sometimes I would just fall asleep, and sometimes I would just wonder what was going through my head, if it was becoming something more or it was just in my brain. It really felt like he was the piece missing from me, everything would be so easy as long as he was next to me, I would feel a burst of self-esteem.

"Did I-" he muttered half awake, as he was moving around under the duvet looking at the position we ended up. I just slightly nodded giving a hint of a smile, and so did he when he felt it wasn't a problem to me, should I tell him that it makes me feel good and protected? Let's scratch the idea, I don't want to make things awkward. He just stamped a little kiss on my temple before getting up to make tea tea as usual.

I decided it was the right choice to take a bath, since it was just Dom and me. I took the clean pajamas out of the closet where the night before we closed ourselves. I could still smell the sweet scent of vodka and tea, now spread on all my clothes hitting me hard joint with the memories of those seven minutes, and how we got close again. I don't know I kept feeling that sparkle, the more I would reminish about it, the more I would feel that protective energy, that safety.

As my music started playing and my body sank in the bubbly hot water, I let out a long sigh, taking that hour as a pure disintoxication from the negative thoughs that would hunt my brain on a daily basis, and reading moment. As the water started getting colder and colder, it was time for me to get out of the bathtub, and get dressed.

As I got out of the bathroom, still with my hair dripping, I was welcomed by a cup of tea, left on the nightstand in my room, sometimes I wonder if he was sent by the Gods, and as I picked up the cup I noticed a little note underneath of it.

_"To cheer u up before your day starts -Dom"_

I could feel my eyes water again, as I let myself fall on the bed holding the small note and reading it over and over again, being overwhelmed by the love I was recieving, especially since I don't have many memories of such feelings, how do you cope with this kind of emotions? Short answer, I don't know I just feel.. special around him.

**_Dominic's_ pov**

Whenever I would get up next to her, I would feel this relieving sensation, since I saw her that first time, so heartbroken and fragile, I felt the need to take care of her, she needed that help and so I did. Let's not get wrong, it's not like I was the happiest person on heart, which I'm really not, but she diserved that help. Don't get me started on the day I saw her again, I didn't even know her name, but she left me speechless, I don't know if it was because she yelled at me, or because it was her. I think from that our relationship grew esponentially. We would sit at the dinner table or in the morning, eat together and share stuff about us, or I would see her upset and just bring her a cup of tea to cheer her up, and be there for her. We would open up about ourselves most of the times, I think I shared with her a lot about me, even tho I felt it wasn't proper to talk about my depression and stuff, I think she never saw me breaking down, since I'm usually alone in my room in those moments. We would play and tease each other, and that just grew us stronger. 

While I was preparing breakfast for us, I could hear Sophie singing in the bathroom, I was almost tempted to knock and give her the cup of tea straigh away, but I opted to leave it on his night stand. As I got in the room I could still smell the vodka that we spilled while getting out of her wardarobe, and reminish about that seven minutes, we were so close, that was probably one of the times where we got really intimate, I can still feel her hair falling on my face from times to times.

As I sat on the bed again, holding the pen and the small pink piece of paper, I was thinking of so many things I could have put down. Man, I write songs from time to time, why was it so difficult to write a single note? That's why I decided to go with something easy, and just get out for a walk, and release some of my energy and think, I actually did this almost every morning, during the week the walk dorm-school and back was enough, in the weekends I would wake up early and go for a long walk, and all my friends were always wondering how I did that, since I would just wake up and get going.

The air was slightly colder since we were now approaching to mid october, I let myself go wild on memory lane as I was walking outside the dorm and the campus.

_We were on her bed bored, listening to Oasis and cuddling, while I was humming the lyrics of the song, I was caught out of guard by her, that started tickling me. The sound of her laugh was the sweetest thing on heart, it became a tickiling fight in the matter of second, especially because she took the opportunity to lay on me, giving me the best position to flip her over and tickle her back, and so I did. With a bold movement I turned us over, now me being now on top. I wasn't directly laying on her, I definitely did't want to be inappropriate, but I was able to pin her hands above her head with a swift movement, giving me now the perfect position to tickle her. I had access to every inch of her skin to tickle, and I don't know what crossed my mind in that second but I felt the urge to lean over, getting closer to her. She was looking directly into my soul in that moment, for a split second I could have seen a glimpse of light in her eyes, like she was okay with what I was thinking, our eyes didn't disengage for the whole time, my heart was pounding the more I would get closer, and the more her breath hit my skin. Our noses where almost touching, our lips at barely one inch from each other. When my brain went on a train of thought, I didn't want to do it like that, I didn't want to steal her a kiss, I wanted a moment like that to be perfect, I was already waiting on the best moment to ask her out, maybe have a picnic at night, or maybe she didn't feel the same, or I don't know. And so I stopped, took a long breath, and then started tickling her again, being overwhelmed by her laugh again, it was such a special moment._

She was so special to me, like she was that person that I've been always looking for, maybe I should really aske her out. That's when I was stopped by a kid hanging out flyer about a masked ball happening the same night, and I had the idea. Where we going to be dressed inappropriately? Most likely. Would we have fun? Yes, for sure.

**_ S _ ** _** ophie pov. ** _

I hung the note on the corkboard next one of the pictures of me and Dom. We took it during one of our sleepless nights playing videogames, and it's the perfect rapresentation of what we are, there's Dom on one side pulling out his tongue and laughing, and on the other side me crossing my eyes with cat ears. 

I spent the following hours staring at the white canvas in front of me, choosing the perfect Bob Ross tutorial to try since I had to present the first canvas to the painting class. As I started finally doing something, Dominic bursts in the room with a smile that was going from one ear to the other, clearly excited about something.

"Sophie, love" he started jumping around me while I was tring to concentrate "Tonight there's an event" he got closer to me, leaning towards the canvas admiring my hand move around. "We have to go, It's the annual masquerade ball" he shoved the flyer he had been carrying on my face.

"Oh, it's tonight?" I asked reluctant, me and Col used to go every year, in fact I had my dress ready in the closet. He was looking at me confused, I supposed he didn't know that I knew about it, so I explained myself. "Col and I used to attend it together every singe year" I sighed at the thought of going there again and meeting him. I wasn't sorry for what I did, but I missed my brother, we were supposed to protect each other.

"Are you ok?" he whispered pulling me in a hug, making my hand loose the grip of the paintbrush. I had a single tear streaming down my face, but it was long gone before it could have been seen. "Yes I'm fine, I just don't want to fight with Col again" I let it out, taking the burden off my chest. He rested his chin on my neck, waiting for me to go on and give my opinion. "I have the dress already, I just hope you know how to dance" I giggled.

Putting on the dress was itself a full training, especially because the corset had to be tied on the back, but the stress it required to be worn was worth the beauty of it. It was a gothic inspired gown, precisely it had a bouffant red bottom part, decorated with black lace, and a red and black heart corset, everyone in that dress would have looked snatched. I was mostly ready at that point, my purple hair were left free and wild, to archieve the effect I slightly brushed my hair, turned my head upside down and sprayed them with almost a bottle of hairspray. Instead I had a simple make up look, rocking some eyeliner and a bold red lipstick.

I didn't know what to expect from Dominic actually, but I was pretty confident, especially because I know that most of the school goes to this event, or at least has some sort of elegant gown with them for the graduation ceremony. I knocked loudly on Dom's door as I could hear his music going pretty wild, and when the door opened, I was left breathless.

\----------------------------------------------

Am I building something here? Yes.. is it gonna get steamy? Yes. 

I might have decided to upload more often, depending how quicly I can write in the next days, but I might update twice a week if I can old on to the pace..

Also don't forget to vote the chapter, it would mean the world to me, Ily so much♥


	7. Masquerade Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter I am up to date with wattpad upload.  
> I upload mostly on sunday nights  
> usually a chapter a week  
> 21/9/2020

Before starting I want to thank each one of you currently reading, 

He was stunning, he was wearing a pair of high waisted black leather pants with an half corset on the upper part, a long sleeve black button up shirt and a pair of semi-elegant black shoes. He also had his gold necklace, but took off all the others. His hair were brushed and pulled to the side. I could see on the bed his coat and a pair of gloves. He was elegant yet he didn't renounce to his rebellious vibe. He was really breathtaking.   
It took me a solid few seconds before being able to come back to reality, and it was mostly because Dominic brought me back there.   
"Are you ready Soph?" He gently asked me while keeping his eyes interlocked with mine. They were shining and everything was enhancing his eyes and his beauty.  
I stuttered for a solid minute before being able to speak properly, I was already making myself look like a fool. Nice.  
"I-I need help.with the dress" I turned myself, showing him the strings he had to pull. He let me in his room, and as I leaned against the wall to stay completely still, I explained what he had to do.  
"So you have to pull the strings" he laughed at me as I was starting my exploration.   
"I know I have to pull the strings" he joked, I sighed as I kept explaining myself.   
"No, you have to pull them in a specific way. You start from the upper part of the corset" I was surprised by the pull, at the point that I let out a muffed sound.  
"Are you liking it?" He joked chuckling and panting a little kiss on the back of my head, I could feel my cheeks burning as I was blushing.   
As I caught my breath finally I continued my explanation.  
"You do what you just did, until you reach the last intersection" I took a deep breath as before he started to pull again. He was pretty slow but yet applying a generous amount of strength, leaving me gasping for air for each time he pulled. It was something so pure at the basics, yet it felt extremely sexual, I don't know what he was aiming at, but he was succeding. And I was liking it, it was almost as we were teasing each other the more he was pulling. Every time he would pull he would stop for a second and hold the string with one hand, he would place the other one on my shoulder and leave a delicate kiss on the same spot, and the more it would keep going, the more I would blush.  
The last pull was definitely stronger than the others, making me almost fall, but he was now holding me still.   
I recollected myself, hoping the make up would ease the redness of my cheeks, but my actions couldn't mask my feelings, especially because I felt like my body and soul were being snatched from my body. I turned again, he was pretty pleased apparently, he was grinning like a child at boxing day. He planted a delicate kiss on my cheek as he handed me my mask. A golden plague doctor inspired mask, as he was wearing his, which was instead black, in this way we had our face almost completely hidden, making it easier to not being recognized.   
He took a picture in our outfits before stepping out, we were the Victorian dream let me say, and it wasn't even planned.

The venue was beautiful, it was inspired from late romanticism and Gothic style both on the inside and on the outside. For the sake of role-playing, he handed me his arm ready to delicately hold me while we made our way in the magnificent white building. The strong flowery scent was almost overwhelming, but not as much as the decoration the chose this year. The windows were covered by long white and gold curtains, the dining area had a long table with gold and black table cloth and plenty of food on it. Every step on the marble flooring would resonate in the entrance but as soon as you would step in the ball room, every sound could be easily covered by the music.  
We took a picture at the entrance, he was holding me thight, with his arm going around my waist like he wanted to pull me even closer.   
We also took a picture without mask, since we wanted to keep it as a memory of the amazing night we were going to have.

The first thing we both did, was exploring the building, right in front of the entrance was placed a gold and black door, that was open, with two golden curtains dividing the two rooms. On the sides there were placed two sets of stairs that brought to an upper floor.

"Do you know how to dance?" I raised an eyebrow as I was staring at me. He was still smiling, as he just shook his head.  
"Well come with me" I took his hand and pulled him at the center of the ball room where most of the people was already dancing.  
I grabbed his right hand and placed it around my waist, and grabbed his left hand while placing my other hand on his shoulder. As I got closer to be able to talk to him and get in proper position, he started blushing.   
He was such a quick learner, it was a matter of minutes where he was able to memorize the routine, at the point that I was able to make him direct me through the dance, as our bodies were syncing and our chests were slightly touching.  
We danced in a relaxing silent for a while until the ball room was finally filling up. At that point we were now back at talking.   
"You are beautiful" he whispered slightly in my hear. He was towering over me, glancing at me from the top. It was pretty funny since he was significantly taller than me even while I was wearing high heels.  
I blushed at his words taking few seconds to formulate a proper sentence.   
"You too" I muttered blushing even more. It was such a magical moment, everything was going at the same pace, at the perfect time, like a beautiful gear system. The more we would go, the more we would try something a little more difficult like turns. It really made me feel like a fairytail, and dancing for the fist time with someone that I already trusted, made it even better. 

As we were going and going, we would get closer and closer. He was now leaning on me, and I would look up at him, our noses now centimeters apart. I don't know who took the initiative, but as our eyes closed, and our lips touched, everything seemed disappeared, it was just me and Dominic, kissing in the centre of the ball room. It was such a magic moment, his soft lips on mine, our bodies connecting, our hearts racing, the time stopping. 

As our lips detatched we were both out of breath thanks to the emotions floating in our bodies. That was my first kiss, such a special moment. It made me feel light, unexpectedly good. Such an intense moment. I think that after looking at each other for a solid minute, still in the middle of everyone, I took his hand a directed us in a more private space. 

We ran up the stairs, to seat on the balcony that was at the side of the building, where no one was actually paying too much attention, taking off our masks to allow us to see each other. He rested his hand on my leg, while just staring at the sky.

"I can't resist you" he muttered under his breath. "You are so graceful" he used his second hand to caress my cheek as they were turning red as cherries, and myself I was turning towards him. "You are stunning" he kept his eyes engaged with mine, as I was violently blushing and he was wearing his best smile. Yet again I don't know how it happened again, our lips collapsed, filling my stomach of butterflies as my heart raced.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize your dress?" Col's voice echoed in my head, as a nightmare becoming reality. I had to take a long and deep breath before actually getting up, and looking at him. "Do you think I care?" I spat trying to be as calm as possible, even tho I was dying inside. "If our parents would see you now, they would be so disappointed" my mind blackedout, I have no clear memory of what happened in the following 10 minutes, but my eyes were bawling as I was walking, actually running, away.

The next thing I know was in my room with a bottle of vodka. My make up smeared out, my eyes puffy and my feet swollen from the intense walk. My hands were still shaking as I tried to calm down, failing miserably. I started drinking and drinking ignoring the loud knocks on the door, who ever it was I knew he wasn't going to barge in without my permission.

As I kept draining the bottle of liquor in my hands, I started sobbing loudly, and the knocking didn't end. Then, I remember close to nothing.

_ **DOMINIC'S POINT OF VIEW** _

I kept knocking and knocking, I could hear her crying loudly, and the more it would keep going, the more it would haunt me, it wasn't fair. She was such a beautiful person, she didn't deserve to feel like this, she didn't deserve to be hopeless, she diserved love, appreciation, affection, care, all that stuff that has always been negated to her. I couldn't keep it longer, reason why I had to get in. As I opened the door, I was invested by the heartbreaking sight of Sophia, laying on the floor holding a bottle of vodka, crying and sobbing, barely breathing from the intensity of her whimper. I almost ran toward her to fill our distance. I got gently pulled her up, and let her sit in my lap, and then took the bottle of her hand, letting her reverse her sadness, anger and disespair on me. She would seldomly hit me, but she was so fragile that she just needed protection. I held her for hours before the sun was almost rising.

_** SOPHIE'S POINT OF VIEW ** _

I remember close to nothing of the night after I started drinking, I could feel my skin tighter than usual, and Dominic's harms around my waist. I noticed that I wasn't wearing something familiar, but a shirt I've never seen before. Did he undress me and change me? I didn't really remember about it. I could feel his breath slightly hitting my neck and his hands massaging my stomach, giving me shivers. Who knows what pity party I made up yesterday night before falling asleep. As I laid there helpless, I could feel Dominic slightly waking up and bringing me closer to him. 

"Good morning Little One" he panted a kiss on my neck. "Did you sleep well?" he whispered in my ear. I didn't say much, I have really blurry memories and I didn't even remember how I slept through it all, so I decided it was the right decision to nod at him, even if I didn't actually know.

"I'm glad you did, it broke my heart seeing you in that condition" he had a hint of sadness in his voice, and that broke my heart as well, but yet, I just had a faded memory. "I'm sorry you had to witness whatever that was" I whispered as the sound of Col's words echoed in my head. 

_If our parents would see you now, they would be so disappointed_

He knew how much it would have hurt, and he knew how I probably didn't share that piece of my life with anybody, including Dominic. "A penny for your thoughts?" he murmured as he was holding me tighter, and caressing my skin. I hesitated for a second, trying to collect the mess that was going on in my brain in that split second.

"I can't unhear my brother's words" I muttered under my breath "If our parents would see you now, they would be so disappointed" I recited slowly, as I was letting the words sink in my soul and brain. "It hurts" I shrugged at him, as I rested my head on his chest. 

"You know that it's not true right?" his fingers were running through my hair, and twisting them delicately. "How am I supposed to know? They are two meters under dirt" I spat without bothering about my well beign. He took a few minutes before replying, but he always knew what he was supposed to say to make me feel better.

"They would be really proud of you" he turned his head toward the cieling. "You are such a strong woman" the more he would speak, the more he would lower the tone. "Yesterday you gave me a feeling I've never felt before" he was now close to whispering. "I was on cloud nine, I can still feel that mental feeling" he gently grabbed my hand. "You are such a wonderful person". In that moment he turned on his side, facing towards me, and resting his head on his shoulder, he was looking straight in my eyes, giving me again those chills I have been feeling, and before I could even process what was happening, he pulled me into a delicate kiss, making my heart skip a beat and then reach the stars. As we were kissing he slid his hand on my hip, bringing me closer to him. His bare body was now slammed against me, his hips hitting now my naked ones, and resting his knee between my legs. As I was running out of breath, I intertwined my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

\-------------------------------------

This chapter makes me emotional, and I needed them to finally kiss..

I hope you like it, don't forget to leave a star, I love you all♥


	8. Date Night

It didn't change much since the day we kissed, we just spending our time in our usual ways, sometimes on the couch, sometimes in mine or his room, but with extra kisses. Were we dating? I don't know, we never went on an official date, nor we actually directly spoke about it. We just lived the moment, I started showing him more of my works, and I would use him as subject more often and openly. The only thing that didn't happen yet, was him sharing his music with me, he was pretty shy about it, he promised that one day I'll hear him tho, and I can't wait. Sometimes I had the chance to hear his voice, but I've never heard him playing guitar, and I was really eager to hear him.

I rested my head on his lap has he started massaging my scalp, I could feel his body being tense, his fingers where stiffer than the usual, and I could hear him mutter nonsense, probably anxious to talk about something, in fact it took him a good bit to spill the words. "What are you going to do for christmas now?" he moved his hands on my back, trying to rub it delicately. "I guess I'll stay here" I muttered, as the idea didn't bother me much, and I was definitely not into seeing my brother soon. I can see why he came up with that, it's almost christmas season and the only family that I had, left me, but I guess having the whole house for me was going to be fun, maybe I could have still lived the christmas vibe? Making my little christmas tree, decorating the whole appartment and stuff. After this little conversation we ended up in a semi-embarassing silence, that I decided to interrupt, making it even more embarassing. 

"What are we?" I muttered. What are we? What a fucking question? What went through my mind? His eyes drifted towards mine, as I was still trying to understand what my brain was actually working on. He took a deep breath, this conversation was full of those apparently. "I mean" he paused thinking for a second. "What do you want us to be?" I covered my face with my hands has I slightly rolled over, covering the redness from my cheeks. I don't think I actually replied to him, but he decided it was a good idea to go on a proper date.

After e few hours I was still throwing clothes out of my closet, nothing would fit. What do you wear on dates? What do you even do on a date? Oh my lord, I don't even know how these things works, I've never been on such thing.

Instead on stressing out on what to wear, I ended up choosing a long sleve crop top, with a pair of high waisted ripped jeans, combined with a pair of creepers, that was the closest I could get to a decent outfit that night. In the meantime, as I was grabbing the last things I would need, I could hear Dominic on the other side of the door, waiting on me patiently.

I was relieved when I saw that he was dressed casually, not that different from me. He was wearing a simple long sleve shirt, and a pair of black jeans with his creepers. I didn't know where we were headed, but he decided that he wanted to drive. I was pretty clueless on the route, both because I know nothing about driving, and because I was concentrated on the music we were listening and singing.

It took us around an hour and a half to reach our destination, and I was surprised that he actually decided to drive to Minster on Sea. It was around 6pm when we finally arrived, and as we got out of the car we were welcomed by one of the most breathtaking sceneries. It was simple, but the sun, getting ready to set and it was really astonishing.

While I was getting lost into the train of thoughts and colours, Dominic was already setting up the surprise. He got down on the beach and laid a blanket on the pebbles. Then he placed two pillows on the blaket and took out some wine I forgot we had, and lit some candles. It was like in movies. My heart was pounding from the excitement, and the more I would walk close to him, the more I would feel my heart exploding. When he stood up and smiled, I could have considered myself deceased, it was such a beautiful moment, that I had to take out my camera and took a shot of it. His smile was so heartwarming and I couldn't resist to it, and as I was still staring at the camera, he gestured me to sit down next to him, as he filled the two glasses.

We had a few hours before the sun would completely set, so we spent most of that time casually chatting, drinking wine and eating some of the snacks he bought. It was simple, yet perfect. The more the time would go, the more the sky would turn into an orangy colour, the clouds creating beautiful shapes and shades and us getting quieter and quieter. We got mesmerised by the multitude of colours, and the beauty of the panorama we were gazing at. I was surprised when he pulled me into an hug, and quietly whispered in my ear. "I'm so lucky to have you here".

That moment I felt my heart bursting out of my chest. The sunset, the picnic, him, all together. I never tought someting like this would happen. We actually didn't kiss for the whole time we were there, we enjoyed each other presence, eating doritos and laughing.

"This is amazing" I laughed as I got up to get hit by the wind that was softly blowing. As I was just walking in circles on the spot, I felt my harm being pulled, and I ended up in Dominic's harms. I couldn't stop laughing from the excitement the whole situation was giving me, it was the first time in a while that I felt genuinely carefree and happy. As I was slowly calming down I just rested my head on his chest, and took a long, deep breath.

His arms were now holding me tight, we just sat there again enjoying the random chats we were having, and when I less exected he shifted me on the side and pulled out his guitar.

"So, you know, I've been working on some music" he kind of mumbled, probably he was excited but emotional about it, I nodded at him as he was trying to explain himself. "And I want your honest opinion about it, it talks about society trying to make money out of everything, included love". At his words I just nodded, while I was waiting on him to get started I just laid down to enjoy the music.

Let me say, he was really good both at singing and playing guitar, I hope his dream becomes true. I would be so happy for him. 

As he finished playing I was staring at him in awe for his talent, all I managed to pull was a single, deaf 'wow', mouted as I was rolling on the blanket from the overwhelming emotions that were overflowing. I could feel excitement, but also the anger, infused with admiration, at the same time filled with sadness and ecstasy. Everything running around in my head, from the melody to the words.

"Wow" I just spilled as I was trying to compose myself. "just wow" I could phrase. He wanted an honest opinion and I just said wow, do I even feel shame for this or what? He just smiled before replying. "I'll take it as I like it" He was explaining to me, that he was working on these piece, alongside wth another, because he was trying to get this deal he was proposed, he did't go into details, but he said he was trying, so he would see how it would go after he was done at the school.

I couldn't help but jump at him and give him one of my biggest hugs. As I leaned towards him I just whispered "I'm proud of you" and that was it, as he held me close and smiled at me, it's when I realized I just sold my soul to him. That was one of the brightest and most marvellous grins I've ever seen. 

As the night was falling on us, we decided to lay down, next to each other and enjoy the night sky, that beach there wasn't completely elighted so we were able to spot some stars, and I started pointing him out some of the brightest we could have spot. 

As I was pointing out different constellations, I could spot Orion, one of my favourite constellations. I got closer to him, pointing my finger towards one of the brightest stars in the sky. "So you see that bright star there?" he just nodded silently. "It's called betelgeuse" I took a long breath trying to figure out how to explain the story behind Orion. "How did you recognize it?" he asked softly as I recollected my astronomy knowledge. "So if you look carefully" I lowered my voice. "You can see three starts on the same line a little more south, right?" he nodded in agreement as he was struggling to see which ones I was talking about. "That is Orion's belt, and if you look, Betelgeuse is right on the north east, being one of Orion's shoulders, there are also the starts that make the head, his arms, and his bow, but those are most likely not visible" I said all toghether. Then I moved my finger, pointing south from where betelgeuse was placed and kept going. "And those two, Saiph and Rigel are supposed to close the rest of Orion's body" he was definitely shocked at the fact that I could spot them so precisely. 

"And how do you know all this stuff?" he asked still looking at the stars above us. "Well I love mythology and astronomy, and Orion is one of my favourite constellations, both for the beauty of the stars it's composed of, and for the myths behind it" He was now looking at me, practically begging with his eyes to keep going and tell him the story.

"So Orion was a giant, born from a blessing of Zeus, Hermes and Poseidon. There are actually several myths around this, but I'll tell you my favourite" I was now being carried by my train of thoughts. "Well he was know for being an extremely good hunter, and he never felt tired, to the point that he caught the attention of Artemis, the goddess of hunt, wilderness, animals and so on." I took again a long breath, it's not an happy ending story, but at the same time, it's one of the most beautiful, in my opinion. "Well, they fell in love, they would have periodic hunts together, but she was getting distracted by the beauty, and strenght of a human, like Orion, and somebody wasn't okay with that" I stopped for a second to look at Dom, that was now gazing at the sky, listening quietly. "Wow that motherfucker must be a piece of shit" he mumbled, that made me laugh so bad, because Dominic was right, he was a huge piece of shit. I kept going as I recollected myself from laughing at what he said, and he turned his head towards me. "It was Apollo, and what happened is, that he got so angry at them, that decided to play Artemis" Dom widened his eyes as he was not expecting the outcome of the story. "One day Artemis was waiting on Orion to go in one of their hunts, and Apollo saw Orion in the water, so he used Artemis' pride and honor at his advantage, he tricked her into believing that he saw an octopus, or some marine creature, in the water, and challenged her at killing it" I stopped as I was interrupted by Dominic muttering a quick "fuck, no way" I laughed a little before resuming. "Well, she is a goddess of hunt, so of course she didn't miss, but she then realized who she actually shot. She was heart broken. She killed her true love, so she pleaded Zeus to honor Orion's death by putting him in the sky as as constellation, as a reminder of what she did, and to always have him by her side". 

After that story we just laid there, on the blaket, until I fell asleep in his arms..


	9. Electric Love

I woke up, scared by a loud sound, as I made myself comfortable on the car seat shaking like a leaf. I have always been scared of thunderstorms, or precisely thunders themselves. I fixed the blanket I was covered with, as I started counting slowly. "One, two, three" I was interrupted again by another loud thunder, feeling the tears running down my face.

"Are you okay, love?" Dom was still looking at the road as he was talking to me, gently placing his palm on my leg, massaging it with his thumb. "Y-yes" I mumbled as I was mentally counting again. One, two, three, four. Another thunder echoed, while tears were still streaming down.

"Do you want me to sing to calm you down?" he asked, maybe his voice could have calmed me a little, so I nodded in agreement. He cleared his voice before starting singing. 

"Something in the way she move

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how" 

His voice was now covering the sound of the motor of the car, as I kept counting in my head, but being drifted into concentration.

" _I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

You're asking me will my love grow

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around, now it may show

I don't know, I don't know"

As he was singing, he would tap the steering wheel, to give himself the time, but still being concentrated on the road.

"Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how"

As he would finish, he would rest his hand on my crouched leg, and give me little massages as the thunders would get further and further and rain would stop pouring, until I fell asleep again.

I have a faint memory on how I got to bed, I remember being carried for a while, and being laid on the bed, but for the rest it's just a black out. 

As usual I woke up in my bed, held thightly by Dom, asleep next to me, with memories floating about our official first date. Playing in the sand, laughs, his hands running through my hair, his soft kisses on the cheeks. All flooding my brain, giving me the chills I experienced the night before. I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, as I was being carried away by the flow. I noticed how he didn't change me, I was still wearing the clothes I had yesterday night, but without shoes, unlike him that was sleeping in his underwear. 

He groaned has he pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek, making my face flush. "Good morning love" he murmured still asleep as he was now resting his head on my shoulder, leaving a little kiss on the bare skin from my shoulder. I just replied with what I assume was a mumble, and just turned towards him, now resting on his side, slightly bent towards me.

"Thank you for the date" I smiled softly before snuggling again closer to him. He slightly pushed me, to interlock his eyes again and get more comfortable, now towering on me, but still holding me in a hug. "You know" he trailed "I was wondering" he stopped for a second, probably to find my approval, at which I replied with a mumble. "If you'd like to.." he stopped again, dragging the 'to', almost trying to suggest at something, that I was clearly missing out.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend.." he caressed gently my face, as I was now utterly shocked, since I didn't expect that to happen like that. I was more prone to think that he was referring about breakfast, but seeing the sparkle in his big eyes, made me flush again. I could feel my guts twisting from the wild emotions I was feeling all together, ranging from happiness to excitment. I don't recall verbally replying, I have a really vague memory of me nodding, and in a matter of seconds being pulled in a warm hug.

Time definitely flew, our relationship grew stronger and stronger with the time being, we never technically outed ourselves as a couple, but we weren't hiding it either. We would sit next to each other, tease in front of people, and definitely act like we were dating, but I guess nobody ever questioner nor cared about the two weirdos, up until two weeks before christmas break, where I noticed a note left on the front door of the appartment. 

It was for Dom, so in the beginnig I didn't actually bother about it, but as I was stepping in, I noticed Dominic standing there, holding the note, with a preoccupied look on his face. 

"Is everything ok?" I got closer to him, he just flashed a smile as he tore the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, before getting in, even tho I was confused I let it slip through and just enjoyed the day with him. 

Today it was precisely one month we were together, so I actually organized a surprise for him, but he had to stay out for the day. We had lunch together before I legitimately kicked him out of the appartment. Also I made sure Calum wouldn't interrupt us, I wanted to make it special, it was such a small but little milestone for me, that I wanted to enjoy it at the fullest.

Dominic wasn't supposed to come back before 7 pm, so I had the whole afternoon to cook, get the appartment clean and get myself ready for whatever could have happened that night, which could have been anything as far as I was concerned, not that I wanted to do something in particular, but I would just go with the flow.

As the lasagna was ready, waiting on the stove to be cooked, it was time to clean around and create a romantic atmosphere, you know, roses and candles laying around, music blasting through the speaker. Ending up my preparations with a shower and chosing the perfect outfit for the night.

DOMINIC'S POINT OF VIEW.

I didn't have clue of what she got ready for tonight, it was our first month together, and I could feel her excitement through my veins, it was such a good feeling to see her so happy, and see her feeling accomplished on such a little thing, like her first relationship.

I was forbidden to come back before 7, so I took my time at the label today, she doesn't know about it already, but I'll tell her tonight, I think.

As I got back home I knocked twice just to make sure I was finally allowed back in the appartment, I could hear music in the background, and a faint smell of lasagna, wow she took it seriously. She was the one opening the front door and letting me in, stunning in her cute black dress. I couldn't help but smile at her sight noticing the lights turned off, candles all around the living room and Do I wanna know by Arctic Monkeys in the background, creating such dark but appealing mood, giving me a rush of adrenaline at the flow of thoughts about the upcoming night.

I planted a soft kiss on her lips, handing her a rose I took before coming back home, as she let me in. 

The more I would look around, the more details would catch my eye. She moved almost everything in the leaving room, moving the couch close to the wall and putting the low table at the center of the room, covered with a red tablecloth and all set for dinner, with a tall candle in the center of the table. Rose petals where tracing hearts on the floor and decorating the whole appartment. The strong smell of lasagna mixed with the smell of the candles, now filling my nostrils as the music was perfectly fitting in the romantic environment.

"I hope you'll like it" she said shyly as I leaned closer to her planting a soft kiss on her lips, trying to follow her flow, rather than being the one leading, I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, giving her the best night.

SOPH POV

He got changed as he was sweating from his afternoon activity, now wearing a botton up shirt and a pair of checkered skinny jeans. We both sat down to enjoy the dinner and chat about the day.

"So I have a good news" he trailed stuffing his mouth with a bite of lasagna, smiling at me, I nodded at him while eating. "So today I had a special meeting" he kept going, as I stopped eating and drank a glass of water. I let out a mumble as I suggested him to go on. "Well.." he stopped a second, before finishing his sentence. "Well I signed up with a lable today" he let out a proud smile. I jumped up and run next to him, pulling him into a strong hug. "I'm so proud of you" I squealed almost jumping from the happiness. "We need to celebrate" I yelled pouring two glasses of wine and giving out a little toast.

"To the most talented and special person" he smiled at me as both our glasses gently collided.

"Wait, we also have to celebrate something else" he stopped me before starting to drink. "To our first month together, and the thousands coming up" he smiled panting a kiss on my cheek, and then starting to drink.

As the music kept going and we finished our food, we decided it was time to dance, in the beginning the music was way more lively, but as the playlist would repeat, the music sometimes would get slower and slower, and us ending up slowdancing in the middle of the living room, laughing and having the best time of our lives.

"I'm so glad you organized all of this" he smiled as he leaned for a kiss. "I'm glad I'm here with you" I smiled back at him, while being carried by the music, and feeling his hands gripping harder around my hips, getting me closer to him.

His forehead pressing on mine, his breath delicately hitting my face, our bodies moving at the same pace, ending up in our lips colliding in a passionate kiss. One of his hands now reaching my face and feeling the skin underneath his fingers.

I didn't even notice we were slowly moving, ending up with me gently hitting one door an gasping for hair from the ardent kiss. Our eyes now interlocking, with the same sparkle lighting both our stares.

As our lips collided again, in a heated but sweet kiss, I felt Dominic's hands slowly moving through my body and with a swift move, he picked me up, allowing me to tie my legs around him, without breaking the intense kiss, and making our way towards my bedroom.

I felt Dominic sitting down on the bed, and my feet gently hitting the bedsheets, as the kiss was still wildly good. I could feel my stomach having a party as my whole body was going through an intense rush of adrenaline.

////////////////////////////////////

Henlo i cut it here bc I wanted to dedicate a almost-whole chapter about the upcoming thing.

i hope u like it.♥

lot's of luv


	10. Nothing his gonna hurt you baby.

Warning. This chapter is going to have explicit description of sexual intercourse, if you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of content, feel free to skip the sex paragraphs, at the end of the sexual thing i'll leave a line so you know you will be able to keep reading from there.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The music was still going, now hitting "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby," by Cigarettes After Sex, as Dominic picked me up again, and now laid me on the bed, towering above me, pulling me in a rough kiss, full of desire. My hands where now running through his back, following his lead in the new situation for me.

Did I feel ready for it? Yes.

_Whispered something in your ear_

_It was a perverted thing to say_

His hands were running through the sides of my body, occasionally stopping at my hips, as the kiss would become more and more vehement and hungry of love. He would occasionally stare into my soul as we would have to stop to get a quick taste of air, and then getting back at the ardent kiss. He looked at me in the eyes, now looking for some sort of approval, which led me to nod at thim, as the desire to feel his skin against mine was getting stronger.

_But I said it anyway_

_Made you smile and look away_

With some sort of sloppy movement he took off his shirt, leaving me gasping for hair and admiring his chest clenching and panting for a little bit of air. He then proceeded to take of my dress, stopping for a second to look at me for the first time, unveiled partially in front of him, left only with my underwear on. As he took a small breath, he leaned again, now more delicately then few moments earlier, leaving a sloppy kiss on my lips and slowly making his way towards my neck, tracing a little path with his kisses, leaving my skin wet and giving me little shivers each kiss that was placed.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you're with me you'll be just fine_

As I was now letting out small moans and arching my back at his touch, he gently took his time to unclasp my bra, leaving me a little more vulnerable, showing more and more of my body. He had such a fervid look in his eyes, infusing me with more desire and passion, clasping at every single drop of desire and love he could give me. 

He slowly got back at his soft kisses, his hands now holding me thight on my hips, as my legs where still around his hips, keeping him close to me, allowing me to get the most of it. His lips where now tracing kisses all over my shoulders and in a matter of second the slack kisses reached my breasts, making me clench and moan at the tingling feel now running through my body, slowly thriving more and more.

He looked at me again, still searching for my approval before going on.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

He pulled me again in a kiss, picking me up and now resting my body a little bit upper on the bed, allowing me to get a pillow and get as comfortable as possible, still keeping me in that passionate kiss. I could feel his body thriving for the same powerful and intense act.

As our lips were still intertwined in a slow dance, he took care of my underwear taking it off, and again asking for permission before touching me, which now was given with a desperate 'yes' groaned under my breath. The hand that was earlier holding my hip was now navigating slowly down to my pelvic area, reaching my inner thigh, as the other hand instead reached my cheek, gently caressing it as Dominic was now looking at me in the eyes.

"Are you ready? I'll be gentle, dont worry" he reassuringly said as he was remembering about that being my first time ever being touched in such way. I nodded again as I took a deep breath, letting myself go at his touch. 

_When we dance in my living room_

_To that silly 90's R &B _

His fingers were now reaching my clitoris, I guess gently trying to understand if I was physically ready for the special moment. He would gently trace little circles around it, leaving me breathless at the strong feeling I was being overwhelmed by, making me crave for his presence more and more.

When he was satisfied with my reaction at his touch, he quickly fixed his position on the top of me, getting ready. He was once again looking for my approval before taking off the last piece of clothing dividing us from being completely uncovered to each other, pulling me again in a now softer kiss, while gently caressing my cheek.

"Take a deep breath, love" he suggested quietly, reassuring me from the sparkle of fear now trying to get me. He smiled panting a kiss on my lips again, before I took the deep breath, reassured by his voice and touch.

"It might hurt, but you can tell me to stop whenever you want" he kissed me delicately again, before looking for my approval.

I looked at him as he was now slowly teasing my body again, gently rubbing his erection against my lips. One arm was now resting on the bed, so he could be closer to me, and the other was caressing my skin.

He was being so careful trying to not hurt me, to the point that I gasped for air when he finally inserted himself in me. For a split second I was pervaded by a sharp pain, but he was moving slower to giving me the time to adjust at the new feeling. Few seconds later, taken by a moment of courage, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, as I would try to move my hips to giving him approval to go faster.

The pain I was feeling earlier was now turning into ecstatic pleasure, making my body thrive for more.

As our breaths would get heavier, the movements would be faster and our bodies sweaty, the moans would get louder, It became close to impossible for me to contain myself from letting out groans, whispers and calls for more, as impossible was becoming for me to not moan 'Dom' more.

His movements were now so quick, and sloppy that I would just whimper at his touch. His strenght making me feel full of everything, his touch making me desire for more.

"D-Dom" I let out has the pleasure was becoming unstoppable. Feeling his dick now thrusting into me with all the power he could get from every ounch of his body.

His breath hitting my skin, his hands touching every inch of my body, his groand and my moans mixing as the pleasure would rise and rise.

"S-soph" he let out as he was now gasping for a little more oxygen, but enjoying every single second of this moment.

"I-I" I wasn't able to even finish my sentece by the extreme pleasure I was feeling, clenching involountarily every single centimeter of my body under his touch.

He let out one last groan driven by the extreme ecstasy given by our orgasm, as he was slipping out of me, leaving our lungs and bodies, getting the air they've been needing.

\---- end of sex scene-----

It took me a few seconds to get back to reality, recollect myself and turn my head towards Dominic, that was already looking at me, waiting on some sort of action from me. I switfly grabbed Dom's botton up shirt, and wore it, before getting closer to him a resting my head on his chest, as the music would still play in the background. He place one his hands on my hips, holding me close to him, while the other would just play with my hair. I let myself savour the moment, from the feeling of his fingers touching my bare skin, to the music covering any other sound, and the smell of wet skin and wine.

After a while of just laying there, cuddling and humming songs, he gently moved his fingers to my face, gently forcing my head to turn towards him. "I love you, Soph" he let out softly as he pressed his lips against mine. That night was a first time of everything. We promised each other to not rush our feelings, that we would say something like that only if we were sure about our feelings, my stomach was once again hosting a butterfly party, as his voice echoed in my head. 

"I love you too, Dominic"


	11. Christmas lights.

Walking in London during december was magical, the thousands of little lights hanging around, little christmas trees decorated and the christmas carols playing in the background. We were holding hands and stopping around stores to get christmas presents and spend our last day together.   
"Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with my family?" He asked once again, hoping that this time, my answer would be positive.   
"No Dom, I can't. I don't want to bother" I replied quietly as I was holding his Christmas gift, ready to share them when he would be back.  
"You wouldn't bother, I told you plenty of times" he sighed. "My mom would be happy about it" he gave me a small smile, hoping to bribe me with it.   
"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I laughed. "I'm having my own little Christmas" I pulled him closer in a hug.  
His hands slided down my sides, now holding me from my hips, as he planted a delicate kiss on my lips, and then got back at our walking.  
As we were walking, we were stopped by an unknown guy.   
He had long curly hair and a large grin on his face.  
"I'm sorry to bother you" he started pulling out his camera. "But I saw earlier and took a photo of you, and it's fair to show you and get your approval before I do anything with it" he mumbled smiling.  
A genuine smile instantly rose on my face, while Dominic was already jumping and getting next to the guy to see.  
The picture was breathtaking. There were the lights in the background and us on the centre of the street. The placing of Dominic's hands on my hips, our lips gently touching. His coat flying from the wind, almost like it was placed like that on purpose. I could feel my cheeks burning from the smile that was growing on my face.  
I couldn't speak a single word but Dominic took care of it. I was mesmerized by the picture to the point that I could barely hear them talking.

"I guess we can put these on our nightstand" he smiled holding the frames in his hands and smiling at me. That was our first picture together and it was taken when we less expected it. 

We were moving around forniture to find the best spot for the christmas tree, it ended up in the corner next to Calum's door, and we had so much fun to get it ready, we were just missing the christmas star on the top.

"Which one do you like the most?" I asked while holding two star toppers, one gold with a little angel on the top, and one simple gold one that was supposed to be a little light. 

He stared at the two toppers for a solid minute before choosing the one without the angel above. I smiled at him, as I turned again facing the tree. I tip-toed a little, holding the topper, and when I less expected, I was grabbed and lifted, as I let out a loud squeal, due the surprise, and then started laughing loudly.

Right after I placed that topper, Dominc started running around the appartment, making me laugh even more, at the point that I was almost out of breath. "Stop" it was the only thing it would come out of my mouth while the laughter would keep going endessly, until he dropped me on the bed.

"I'm going to miss you" he smiled before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

==

Christmas eve was going a sad day I guess. Today Dominic was going to leave, and I was supposed to celebrate alone at home, and I guess this is the stake of being a loner.

For the last time, for a while, his arms were wrapping around my shoulders pulling me tight to him. We could notice tourists and commuters looking at us, in the center of the train station hugging like we weren't going to see each other for the next year.

"Listen, I'll be back in less than a week, I want to spend new years with you" he whispered in my hear as he pulled me closer panting a kiss on my head and then resting his chin on my head. I fit perfectly in his arms.

Before I could realize it, tears were streaming down my face, wetting Dominic's sweater. "Hey, hey hey" he gently pulled away while lifting up my head gently. His warm thumbs slowly catching the tears before speaking again with a soft concerned look. "It's going to be okay, I'll be back before you know" he said before he kissed my lips again, making me feel light again.

"I'm going to miss you, I'll be back soon" he kissed me again, this time breaking the hug.

"I'll miss you too" I said giving him a little box. "Open it tonight, at midnight" I smiled.

"See you soon" he mimicked with his lips, before walking away.

\------------------

Having the whole apartment for myself wasn't that bad, most of the dorm building got back home, so I could blast music from the speakers without bothering anybody, while cooking my christmas eve dinner in peace. I also decided that for the next week I would sleep in Dominic's room instead of mine and steal his clothes.

Instead of having dinner on the kitchen table, I laid again the coffee table, getting the proper set up. Turning netflix on on the tv and getting ready to watch some christmas classics. Beef wellington, yorkshire pudding, spinach and carrots, the only thing that was missing was Dom. Candles and christmas lights around the house setting my mood, as nightmare before christmas was starting.

As I quickly finished eating, I moved on the couch, curling up under a blanket and sending Dominic a snap. "I miss you, I wish you were here" being the little message on the top.

Instead of getting a picture back, I just got a quick message, I guess he was busy with the family.

"Same :( x" 

It was almost midnight, reason why I decided to clean up the living room before moving to Dom's room, waiting on him to text me back or call me. And so I did, I changed into one of his sweaters and turned on hulu ready to be overwhelmed by thoughts.

This was my first christmas without my family, my brother left me, my parents dead. My grandmother Lucy texted me this morning, wishing me holiday greetings and sending me a christmas box back home take I'll probably get when I'll find the guts to get my stuff there and face again Col.

It was few minutes to midnight, I had to open the little package Dominic left me, that was supposed to be unwrapped tonight, unlike the rest of the presents that we agreed we would open together.

It was a small box, wrapped in a cute red wrapping paper, that as soon as midnight hit, I started to quickly open, eager to find out what it held inside.

It had a little note popping up as soon as I took of the lid with a message. "Merry christmas, wear the mask and press play. Love you. Dominic" I moved quickly the piece of paper as I was curious to see what was the rest of the box holding. It had a black blindfold and " _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love"_ by My Chemical Romance. He chose my favourite album, that's so sweet.

I quickly moved the box as I put the cd in my laptop following the instructions, then I had an idea. I jumped off the bed and rushed in the kitchen, grabbing two chairs and quicly getting back in Dominic's room. Then with all my childish heart, I built a blanket mansion.

Following the instructions I took my laptop, my speaker, for the sake of enjoy the music at the best, and few pillows that I tossed around me. Then before hitting play, I wore the blindfold and laid under another blanket, and enjoyed the notes.

The soothing melody of Romance went by, and "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us" started I let myself go to the song, quietly humming while listening to Gerard Way's voice fill the appartment.

As the song was coming to an end, I felt something moving around the room, but the blanket and the blindfold made it impossible to see what was happening, and I was kind of committed to what I was doing, so if I was going to die, might as well enjoy it.

When I less expected I felt something moving again, this time closer, and my heart started racing again, it was time, I was going to die while listening to my chemical romance. But surpsingly enough, I was overwhelmed by butterflies in my stomach as I got passionately kissed. I could recognize the taste of those lips everywhere, the way they move, the softness. I didn't even take off the blidfold, I just savoured every second of the kiss, until Dominic bit slightly my bottom lip before whispering "Merry Christmas, love" and taking the blindfold off.

"Shouldn't you be in Doncaster right now?" I smiled surprised since I didn't actually expected him to be here. "I might have forgotten" he dragged the 'forgotten' and took a brief pause before continuing "that my family decided it was best to come here instead of me getting to Doncaster" he smiled offering me an hand to lift myself up.

As I grabbed it, I let out a laugh. "Oh, you forgot". "Yes I did" he confirmed as he was now leading me in the living room. "Well it's midnight, why don't we open our gifts?" he smiled at me while grabbing one of the boxes.

As we were opening the various boxes, with sweaters, shirts and stupid items, Dominic passed me a bigger box than the others, as he smiled. He seemed extremely eager for me to open it. 

The box contained to wooden boxes, with two pixel hearts on the front, and as I was trying to understand what it was, Dominic started ramblig.

"You know, if this thing kicks out, I'll travel a lot, and I think this could be a cute idea" he smiled getting closer and picking up one of the wooden box. My eyes followed his movements to see what was going to happen. He probably caught that I was clueless since he started explaining again while opening the lid and moving around the box.

"So whenever one of us wants to send a message to the other, we use the app, send the message and the heart in the front will spin" then he pointed to the upper part of the box and kept going. "Then you open the lid and the message will be there" I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you, it's lovely" I smiled taking off the other wooden box out and putting it on the coffee table.

Now it was my time to give him a bigger box, I just hoped he would like it. It was something a little more unique since it was handmade.   
Hi eyes lit up as he was glancing at the canvas. I made it in three days and hid it in my room, it was a small painting of our first photo together.

"Wow, this is amazing" he said jumping on me to squeeze me in a big hug. "Oh I forgot" he said taking out of his backpocket the box I gave him earlier, and holding it tight.

"I wanted to open it with you" he whispered in my ear as he started pulling the pink ribbon on the box, and then lifting the lid, instanty changing his expression from excitement, to awe.

"Wow, I'm not going to take it off, I swear" he said picking up the chain and the lock reading the little engravement made to be hidden to anybody but us. "Sophinic?" he asked confused by it, making me smile at the thought that he was clueless about our ship name, that Calum and I created out of boredom.

"Sophia and Dominic" I mimicked with my fingers intertwining them "Sophinic" I laughed.

And he actually never took it off.


	12. Ending and beginnings.

I mean he never took it off, it was true. The following months were a rollercoaster of feelings, graduation went by, Dominic's career kicking off, I had to decide what to do with my existence, both me and Dominic were making new friends, and some fights were coming up, nothing too bad, but definitely something that we should work on.

As I was hanging the last picture in my little appartment, all the memories filled in my head, I could still picture us getting ready for graduation, the day I met his parents, two beautiful people, I can still remember how shy but eager Dominic was to introduce me to them. 

Next to it there was a pic we took the day he started recording is music in the studio, he made me meet Adam, one of his friends and guitarist, and there was also Tom, they photographer that took our christmas picture, and we were all happy there. I missed going to his sessions, but I didn't want to be too invasive, I wanted to give him some space, and also enjoy his music when it was done, like a surprise.

And just as everything was now organized and a new life was starting, I fell asleep in my bed waiting on Dominic to come by and make my life breathtaking.

==========================================

hello hello hello

I wanted to close the story here because I have already planned a second part of this story, but I'm going to take a pause from this, to publish another story that will be one shots about my dnd character while I work on writing the new part for this book.

I love you all, and don't forget to like and comment♥


End file.
